Tú, mi Ángel
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Cuatro amigos, todos enamorados. Ella trataba de ayudar a su prima y mejor amiga a descubrir sus sentimientos de una manera no muy común. Él, hará lo imposible por amarla como se debe, ayudando a su mejor amiga. SakuraxShaoran y EriolxTomoyo


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura card captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP-

**Protagonistas:**

Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li

Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa

* * *

**Tú, mi Ángel**

Y ahí estaban…

Los rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, provocando que cierta castaña abriera los ojos de manera lenta y perezosa. Se trataba de ubicar, no reconocía el lugar donde adormitaba como una pequeña niña. Que en realidad ya no era una niña, pero bueno…

Trato de moverse, pero sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándole la cintura, se giro sobre sí misma y se encontró con Shaoran que dormía como un bebe. Aquella escena la conmovió hasta más no poder. Definitivamente, se había vuelto acostar con él.

Observándolo, empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido exactamente hace seis meses, como empezó todo…

_Sakura y Tomoyo iban camino hacia __la universidad, cada una metida en sus pensamientos. La castaña daba signos se estar enamorada de Shaoran, aunque no sabía si él lo estaba de ella. La pelinegra en cambio, se encontraba confundida entre dos personas, ella "amaba" a la ojiverde, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a gustarle Eriol, su amigo de la infancia. En realidad, los cuatros eran amigos desde niños._

_Ya en el receso…_

_-Tomoyo… Tomoyo – la ojivioleta no daba signos de vida. – TOMOYO!_

_-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué gritaste Saku?__ – pregunto la ojivioleta confundida_

_-No me estabas poniendo atención. Tommy, ¿Qué sucede contigo? – pregunto la castañita preocupada_

_-Nada… nada_

_-Aún sigues enamorada de mí… -afirmo Saku, ya no era la niña despistada…_

_Sin percatarse alguna de las dos, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban castaños y pelinegros con destellos azules, escuchando la conversación. No era que les importara en absoluto, pero eran sus amigas y ambos estaban enamorados. Eriol de Tomoyo, Shaoran de Sakura._

_-¡Sakura! ¿Qué cosas dices?... – estaba nerviosa la ojivioleta y no sabía que decir, ella que estaba acostumbrada a salir airosa, esta vez estaba contra la pared._

_-Digo la verdad, Tommy… - la castaña le apreciaba mucho y no quería que sufriera – Tomoyo, __tú sabes más que nadie que yo amo a Shaoran, no sé si me corresponda, pero mi corazón ya tomo una decisión._

_-Lo sé… No te preocupes por mí, ¿Si? – en realidad, la pelinegra se debatía entre sus propios sentimientos, su propio infierno. ¿Si confundió todo? ¿Qué sí solo aprecia a Sakura? ¿En realidad su corazón ama a Eriol?_

_-Me preocupo, porque eres mi prima y mejor amiga… Ya se…_

_Una idea loca se le cruzo por la mente de la ojiverde, pero era la única manera de poder ayudar a su prima y mejor amiga, era la única salida que tenia. _

_Detrás de los arbustos, ambos amigos seguían de cerca lo que hacían y conversaban sus amigas…_

_Tommy tenía la cabeza agachada, su batalla interior crecía, era vivir en el mismísimo infierno. No aconsejaba a nadie que lo viviera, era simplemente desesperante. Sakura no pudiendo aguantar más de ver así a la pelinegra, puso en acción su idea, ojala resultase. Su mano derecha se poso en el mentón de Tomoyo, levantándole la cara, ojos violetas y ojos verdes se cruzaron en una mirada, aunque la pelinegra se encontraba sorprendida por la acción de su prima. La castaña si estaba segura de lo que hacía, era ella…_

_Sin esperar respuesta, acerco su rostro, y sus labios de sabor a cerezo se posaron en los labios de la pelinegra, que al principio no los movía, pero la ojiverde abrió sus labios provocando que inconscientemente su prima los abriera. Un beso dulce y tierno, que luego paso a ser ardiente. _

_Shaoran y Eriol no podían creer lo que veían, pero por suerte de ellos, podían escuchar toda la conversación, y así se enterarían de la situación. Además, no solo sus corazones se les paro, una parte de la anatomía de ellos, también. Típica fantasía de un adolescente de dieciséis años. Aunque ya no tenían esa edad. Pervertidos._

_Ambas seguían en la danza del beso, pero a diferencia de Sakura, que no mostraba emoción o sentimiento alguno. Aunque parezca extraño, a Tomoyo le paso lo mismo. La castaña se separo y la miro a los ojos…_

_-¿Y…? - pregunto la ojiverde._

_-Besas rico, Saku. Si Shaoran te besa, vas a dejar que otra cosa se le pare… - dijo una divertida pelinegra entre risas. Su prima reía con ella. _

_Por su buena suerte, estaban en lugar muy alejado de la multitud, sino, hubiese sido un bochorno para ambas. _

_-Ya, payasa… - Sakura no podía contenerse de la risa. – dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sentiste algo por mí? – la castañita se volvió a poner seria._

_-La verdad, es que dentro de mí, vivo un infierno. Creí… Creí al principio que sentía algo por ti, pero después fue ese mismo sentimiento que fue cambiando, y de repente empezó a gustarme… - callo de manera inesperada_

_-¿Quien?_

_-Saku…No se que siento por Eriol, pero hay muchas cosas de él que me atraen. _

_La castaña entendió que su prima tenía miedo a escuchar a su corazón. Después de lo que le paso, no volvió a escucharlo, y se encerró en su mundo. Entendió que su prima, por primera vez estaba volviendo a escucharlo y se lo agradecía a Eriol. No era como aquel chico que jugó con su prima ojivioleta._

_Conversaron, hasta que les toco entrar a clases. Tanto como ojiazul y ojos ambarinos no salían de su asombro por la declaración de sus amigas. Shaoran desde hace mucho siente algo mas por la castaña. Ese día ella seria de él y él seria de ella._

_A la salida de clases se toparon los cuatros amigos._

_-Tomoyo, te llevo a casa – dijo el ojiazul, intuyendo las intenciones de su amigo._

_-Entonces, yo me voy con Shaoran._

_Y las parejas se fueron cada quien por caminos diferentes. Al llegar al departamento de la castaña, esta le invito a pasar. Era ahora o nunca…_

_-Siéntate, voy por algo a la cocina. ¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto Sakura con un poco de __"inocencia". Ella también podía ser pervertida, cuando quería. Y eso que era virgen. No aguantaba ya las ganas de tenerlo en la cama. Malditas hormonas._

_-Si… - "A ti es que quiero comer" pensó el ambarino. – lo que tengas, está bien. – fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Por Dios, que esa escena en "vivo" lo dejo con todas las hormonas alteradas. Sakura y Tomoyo… Un beso ardiente… _

_Por los mil demonios…_

_Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello, pues bien, empezaría a jugar un poco._

_-Shao… - o es la imaginación de él, pero Sakura… ¿Lo llamo de una manera muy sensual? O simplemente sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala jugada. Alzo la vista al cielo e invoco a todos los Santos y Dioses habidos y por haber._

_-Dime… - dijo el castaño llegando a la cocina. Estaba impactado por lo que veía… _

_Recapitulemos la escena…_

_Sakura se había al cuarto y cambiado de ropa, por una mas… Provocativa_

_Shaoran no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo corría, por estar pensando en la "escenita"…_

_Sakura había bajado con un diminuto short, dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas y tenia puesto solo un top que solo cubría sus senos. Un cuerpo delicioso. Agradecía los años que estuvo en la secundaria e instituto, cuando era porrista. Aun después de haberse graduado, conservaba su figura._

_Shaoran siente que se le para algo que no es su corazón. Empieza a imaginarse todas las posiciones del kamasutra habidas y por haber._

_Sakura, lo mira de reojo y se va al refrigerador y se agacha buscando no se qué cosa, dejando su buen trasero a la vista del castaño._

_Shaoran siente que esa parte de su anatomía crece sin que alguien lo pudiese controlar, bueno, él no lo quería controlar. _

_Ya no pudiendo controlarse, se dirigió a paso mesurado hasta donde SU castaña, la agarro por la cintura pegándose al trasero de ella, esta al sentir al "amiguito" de Shaoran que estaba muy "emocionado", se levanta por inercia recargándose en el castaño. Él quería que ella sintiera lo que había provocado al estar vestida de esa forma._

"_Si quiere jugar sucio, yo también puedo hacerlo" pensó el ambarino._

"_Lo tengo donde yo quería" pensó la ojiverde._

_Shaoran besa el cuello de Sakura y sus manos empezaron a acariciarla. La castaña por inercia, coloca una de sus manos en los muslos del castaño y empieza a subirlas y bajarlas, que caricia que le daba. El de ojos ambarinos, no aguanta más, y sube los labios por la mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña._

_-Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre… ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-Me… Me gustas… Mucho… Estoy… Estoy enamorada… de ti – dijo la ojiverde con la respiración entre cortada._

_-Tú también me gustas, desde la época del instituto…_

_-Házmelo… Ya… que no aguanto…_

_El ambarino se sonrió. La volteo y se besaron con verdadera pasión. Estaban desenfrenados. Shaoran levanto a Sakura y esta le rodeo la cintura con sus, bien formadas piernas. La puso sobre la mesa del comedor. La ojiverde tenía sus finos dedos enredados en el cabello del castaño. Este no dejaba de acariciarla. Bajo hasta el cuello, besándola, mordisqueándola, lamiéndola. Vuelve a subir hasta sus labios y se vuelven a besar. Sakura, empieza a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa del castaño. _

_Este no se quedo atrás, y le quito el top a la ojiverde…_

_-No traes puesto… - estaba asombrado hasta donde iba a llegar Sakura…_

_-No traigo ropa interior, lobito – esto último lo dijo de forma muy sensual, en los labios del ambarino y con sus finas manos, acariciando el tórax desnudo. _

_Él sonrió. Ella también._

_Volvió al ataque posando sus labios carnosos en el seno izquierdo, mientras que la otra mano le acariciaba el seno derecho. Sakura gemía y eso era música para Shaoran. Por fin, se estaba cumpliendo su fantasía, su amor. El castaño volvió a subir hasta los labios de su amada. Si, ahora si lo podría decir, porque él estaba enamorado de ella desde la época de secundaria. Lo mismo se puede decir de Sakura._

_Las manos del ambarino, bajaron hasta el short, pero la castaña lo detuvo. Sonrió, y fue ella la que dirigió sus manos hacia el botón del jean de Shaoran. Lo desabrocho y le bajo el cierre, dejando ver unos bóxer de color verde. Metió una mano y encontró al miembro del castaño en todo esplendor. Lo acariciaba y el ambarino, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por las acaricias de Sakura. Lo hacía bien, asi se lo hacía saber los gemidos roncos de él. Ya no aguantando más, la ojiverde le bajo el jean con el bóxer hasta la altura de los muslo, dejando un miembro erecto al descubierto._

_Arriba, abajo, circulitos… Por Dios, que Sakura era toda una Diosa. Se bajo de la mesa besándose con Shaoran. A través de su short podía sentir al miembro de él que gritaba entrar, pero ella quería jugar un poco más. Lo puso contra la mesa y fue bajando, creando un camino por el tórax, barriga, vientre y llegando al final a su destino. Shaoran, poseía un cuerpo de envidia. Un pecho bien formado y un miembro bien dotado. Sonrió satisfecha._

_¿Qué una virgen haga todo eso? Es increíble lo que hace el amor…_

_Poso sus finos labios, que ahora estaban hinchados de tanto beso ardiente. Primero Tomoyo, luego Shaoran. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Sakura?", pensó la dueña de unos ojos verdes como la joya esmeralda. No se detendría, no señor. Era mujer de palabra y si ella empezó el juego, lo terminaría a como dé lugar._

_Su lengua recorría el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, Shaoran seguía apoyándose en la mesa y gemía del placer que le deba. Su castaña, dejo su miembro y regreso por la misma ruta que antes había realizado, terminando en los labios de lobito. Este la agarro de la cintura y la volvió a subir a la mesa. Ahora sí, dirigió sus manos hacia el short y lo desabrocho. Lo quito y se quedo admirado de ver el sexo de la ojiverde, era como una flor. Y él estaba dispuesto a abrirla. __Él volvió a besarla en los labios, para luego bajar por el cuello, pasando por los senos dándole su tratamiento, prosiguió por la barriga, llegando al vientre y finalmente hacia la flor que pronto se abriría. Poso sus labios en la intimidad de Sakura, besándolo suavemente, para luego convertirlo en fuego. La ojiverde, enrosco sus dedos en el cabello castaño con reflejos achocolatados, haciendo que se hunda más. El ambarino la agarro de la cadera, atrayéndola hacia él. Le mordisqueaba, le besaba, le lamia. La penetraba con la lengua y la castaña sintió que ya estaba a punto de explotar en un delicioso orgasmo. Pero Shaoran tenía otra cosa en mente. _

_Al sentirla que estaba a punto de llegar, se levanta de golpe, y la penetra de una sola. No pensó encontrarse con una pequeñísima sorpresa…_

_-Saku… ¿Eres virgen?_

_-Era… - Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo, mientras seguía abrazada a él – quería perder mi virginidad contigo, lobito._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te lastime? – estaba un poco preocupado y eso conmovió a la castaña._

_-Shaoran, estaba más que lubricada. No me dolió para nada. _

_Era verdad, no había sentido ni una pizca de dolor, solo algo extraño por ser su primera vez. Y ahí estaban, en medio de la sala-comedor, trepada en una mesa, perdiendo su virginidad. ¿Quién a su sano juicio haría algo así? Definitivamente era un misterio sin resolver…_

_Él, al verla toda tranquila, rodeándole con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Este sonrió. También quería ser el primero en la vida de la castaña. Lo que más le sorprendió, es que le quito la virginidad__ en un lugar que no estaba en su mente._

_-Shaoran, no importa que me hayas quitado la virginidad aquí. Pudo haber sido en cualquier otro sitio, para mi es maravilloso, porque eres tú. Porque te amo. _

_-Yo también. Sinceramente, esto no estaba en mis planes. Pensé… Pensé que no lo eras, por la forma en que me sedujiste hasta ahorita…_

_-Agradece al que invento la pornografía y también el hecho de tener unos amigos como Tomoyo y Eriol. – decía una divertida castaña_

_-Tienes razón, deberíamos hacerle un monumento.- le secundaba él divertido de la situación. - ¿Qué tal si dejamos la plática para después? – decía con ese tono coqueto y sensual, muy característico en él._

_-Me parece excelente, lobito. - y la castaña movió las caderas, provocando que el ambarino gimiera._

_Y ahí se encontraban, en una danza de caderas, unidos como dos piezas de puzzle que encajan a la perfección.__ Él empezó a embestirla con mucha más fuerza y con mucha más profundidad. _

_-Ah!... Shao… Más… Ah… - gemía Sakura._

_-Hare… que… grites… mí… nombre… - decía el castaño entre gemidos y jadeos._

_Ambos estaba en la danza de nunca acabar. La seguía embistiendo con fuerza y profundidad, hasta que Sakura sintió que ya era hora…_

_-¡SHAORAN!..._

_Él al sentirla llegar al orgasmo y gritar de esa manera su nombre, lo desquicio de sobremanera provocando que él también llegara al orgasmo._

_-¡SAKURA!..._

_Inclino su cabeza, apoyando en el hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento…_

_En otro departamento, una pareja de pelinegros, vivían la misma situación. Solo que a diferencia, ella no era virgen._

_Acostados en la cama, desnudos y con una respiración que todavía no se estabilizaba, se encontraba Eriol y Tomoyo. Apenada, porque no supo detener todo, pero feliz al mismo tiempo de que haya aclarado algo de sus sentimientos._

_-Lo lamento, Eriol… -decía la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas, princesa?_

_-Por lo que acaba de…_

_El ojiazul, no le dio oportunidad de terminar. La había vuelto a besar con ternura._

_-Soy tu amigo. Y si puedo ayudarte, lo hago. – estaba serio. No era costumbre de él estar asi._

_-Eriol… - la pelinegra se levanto un poco, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el tórax bien formado del ojiazul. - ¿Me ayudas a tener un poco de sexo?_

_-Yo estoy enamorado de ti…_

_Se miraron a los ojos, ambos serios. _

_-No quiero… _

_-Te vi besándote con Sakura. Ella, ya hizo su parte. Ahora me toca a mí._

_-¿Qué tu…? – pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida._

_-Shaoran y yo las vimos. Tommy, ¿Quieres dejarte de sentir culpable?_

_-No te entiendo…_

_-Después de lo que te hizo ese bastardo, él que decía ser tu novio y no fue más que un pobre…_

_Eriol estaba enojado. Nunca lo había visto asi. A decir verdad, Takumi Wong solo había estado con Tomoyo, aprovechándose de la situación económica que tenia. Él, que decía amarla, la había secuestrado y violado, dejando a una ojivioleta herida. Sakura sabia lo que le había sucedido, pero temía por la salud de su prima, asi que se lo conto a sus dos amigos._

_-Eriol… - tenia la mirada hacia otro lado, le daba miedo verlo. Había descubierto, que no amaba a la ojiverde cuando esta la beso. Y ahora descubre que siente algo mas por el ojiazul. _

_-Tommy… - le alzo el mentón, obligándola a que le viera. – tú y yo hicimos el amor. No te ayudo con sexo. Para mí, tú eres mi ángel_

_-¿Por qué ?..._

_-Me ayudaste cuando estuve solo, sin familia. Mi padre que me abandono. Fuiste mi amiga y lo sigues siendo. _

_-Démonos una oportunidad de ser algo más. Descubrí que me… me gustas. Pero…_

_-No quiero peros, todo saldrá bien pequeña. Te lo prometo. Y si no llegase a funcionar, seguiremos como buenos amigos. Pero dudo que eso pase. Te amo._

_-Para mí, tú eres mi ángel. Cuando fuiste a rescatarme de…._

_Y asi, ese par siguieron hablando. Amándose, como solo ellos lo suelen hacer._

_Ni se digan de los castaños. Que estaban en las mismas. Aunque a diferencia, ellos lo vivieron intensamente. Muy intensamente._

-¿En qué piensas, princesa? – Shaoran llevaba rato observándola.

-Recordando tantas cosas que ha pasado en este tiempo. Aun no olvido las palabras de Eriol. _Todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida. _Y Tommy lo encontró a él y él a ella…

-Tu eres mi ángel, princesa. Me salvaste de mi soledad, cuando vine a Japón. Me hiciste reconciliar con mi familia.

-Y tu, mi ángel guardián que esta siempre ahí cuidándome. Gracias amor. – lo beso con ternura y amor, solo como ellos suelen hacerlo. – Aunque no puedo creer que me hayas visto besándome con Tommy…

-Eso fue algo que no me lo espere de ti, pero te digo algo. Me fascino esa faceta tuya. – decía un castaño divertido y risueño.

Y es que a pesar de todo, a veces no terminamos de conocer todas las facetas de una persona, ellos lo sabían. También habían intervenido ayudando a sus amigos. Sakura empezó, Eriol lo termino, Shaoran era el mediador y una Tomoyo que recobro su autoestima. Cuatro amigos que se ayudan, en las buenas, en las malas…

Conversaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era ya tarde y tenían que arreglarse para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Y ahí estaban, cuatro amigos que se estiman y se cuidan entre sí. Dos parejas que se aman y lo demuestran en cada oportunidad que les brinda. _Porque todos al final, tenemos un ángel._

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Milaah-Chan. Espero que te agrade la historia. No aguante las ganas de escribir algo asi para tú dia. Este es el 1 de 2 regalos. El segundo te lo dare mas tardecito.

Bueno, esta demás decir, que muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus review y a los que han ido leyendo mis historias.

Nos leemos en las siguientes.


End file.
